Mystic Beginnings
by HarliquinBunny
Summary: Tyson collapses. YAOI LEMON TYKA!


I have just re-read this and I'm shocked at how mundane and dull it is, but don't worry I have edited it and I hope you like this version better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, if I did Tyson and kai would be glued together forever cos I they are the cutest couple ever. So lawyers can find a nice gullible person and shadow them.**

**Warnings: Lemon, Swearing, Yaoi, fluffiness, and all the other stuff you get in an R-rated story. You don't like you don't read and if you do it's at your own risk.**

**Mystic Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

"Let's finish it, DRAGOON, victory tornado attack!" Dragoon roared loudly and destroyed Cyber-Dragoon. Everyone celebrated with cheers until Dragoon roared in pain and disappeared. No one besides Kai noticed that Dragoon had not gone into his bit piece, just then Tyson collapsed from pain and exhaustion. Kai was nearest so he ran to Tyson and picked him up.

The building began to shake and break apart.

"Come on, let's get out of here, this place is going to collapse at any minute!" Kai yelled, as he dodged a piece of ceiling. With that everyone ran for the exits, hoping to not get crushed. On the way out they found Draceil and returned him to Max.

They watched in shock as the building fell apart. Even from the relative safety of the Helipad they could feel stones and dust being thrown at hem but then Tyson's blade landed in front of Kai. He knelt down on one knee and picked up the blade, barely managing to keep a hold of Tyson's limp form. Mr Dickinson watched as a helicopter flew in and landed before them.

Tyson's grandpa hopped from the helicopter before it had fully landed and bolted over to Kai. He tried to take his grandson from Kai, but Dragoon suddenly appeared and wrapped himself around the pair.

His deep voice rumbled around them as he spoke, "Please, Do not touch my master. He may be your grandson and I know you care very much for him, but he is in terrible pain that cannot be healed by you. Kai is the phoenix and he alone has the power to cure him."

All anyone could do was stare at Dragoon as he encased their friends in a blue glow. Grandpa sat down quickly so he didn't faint. Ozuma was the first to regain his voice, "Y-you can s-speak?"

Dragoon turned his piercing gaze to Ozuma and studied the teen carefully. "Yes, child. I can speak just as all of you can speak."

Rei regained his senses. "Does Tyson know?" Dragoon turned to Rei and nodded. "Yes I spoke to him whilst we were trapped at the Russian Tournament."

Tyson groggily opened his eyes and moaned pitifully in pain. "Dra..goon, please..." Dragoon began to glow bright blue until the light blinded everyone; they shielded their eyes, but in a flash it had dissipated. Max opened his eyes hesitantly and saw that his two friends and the bit-beast had disappeared along with the light, "Hey guys, they've disappeared." And with that everyone scrambled onto the helicopter and flew back to Bay-city.

Mr Dickinson tried to called Kai's cell phone, but found that it was switched off, so he rang his headquarters and ordered a search of all the hospitals in Bay City, hoping to find some trace of his missing bladers. They were finally pinpointed at Bay-city General and the decision was made to go to them.

The Saint Shield's decided not to go and just disappeared, whilst Team Psykick apologized for all the trouble and began their journey home. The rest of the Bladebreakers, grandpa, and Mr Dickinson got in a BBA minibus and traveled to the hospital.

Kai laid Tyson on a bed as soon as they landed and turned to Dragoon, who had shrunk to the size of a cat and was now floating next to Kai. "What should I do now?"

Dragoon mentally called out to Dranzer, who emerged from his blade. Dranzer turned to her master and said, "Kai, my guardian, you must lay your hands over Tyson's chest and forehead., very good. Now close your eyes and dig deep into you heart. Find your inner power, let its light flow through you. Embrace its warmth and use it to heal Tyson." Kai did exactly what Dranzer instructed him to do and when he opened his eyes he saw that Tyson was fully healed and asleep. As his eyes focused more he saw that his own hands were faintly glowing red and he felt a deep tiredness settle into his mind and body.

The others opened the door just as Kai collapsed into Dranzer's arms. Dranzer then placed him on the bed next to Tyson. Grandpa wearily made his way over to Tyson's side and looked at Dragoon meaningfully. The bit beast nodded and let Grandpa closer. Grandpa was careful not to touch him though, as Dragoon's warning was still fresh in his mind.

Kai began to burn up with a fever, so Dragoon used his powers to keep Kai cool and comfortable as he recovered.

Hours later Kai woke up feeling good as new and found himself face to face with a sleeping Tyson. Kai sat up and took in the view he had of the younger teen. Tyson was laid on his stomach facing him, with his cap and jacket on the chair next to the bed. Kai also noticed that Tyson's hair was loose from its ribbon and Kai wondered if the blue-haired blader's hair was really as silky and soft as it looked. He reached out and hesitantly ran his fingers through the midnight locks. He was amazed that the hair slipped through his fingers with ease, it was even softer than he had imagined. He was so mesmerized by Tyson's hair slipping through his fingers that he didn't notice said person wake up. Tyson moved his head and sat up so that he was facing Kai, it was then that Kai saw that Tyson was awake and blushed, looking away. Tyson smiled and thought Kai's flushed face was the cutest thing on earth. Tyson lifted his hand and put it on Kai's warm cheek, Kai turned back to Tyson and looked into Tyson's beautiful stormy grey/blue eyes.

Tyson leant forward and stared deeply into Kai's deep crimson eyes, filled with confusion, hurt, sadness and a small glint of hope and love. Now that Kai's icy barriers were down, Tyson could see everything that his secret love felt. Tyson's eyes fluttered closed, as he leant in a little bit more and lightly brushed his mouth over Kai's in a ghost-like kiss. Kai's eyes closed and he kissed back a bit harder, causing the midnight haired tenshi to moan softly. Tyson pulled back, moving his body closer to Kai's and then rested his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai wrapped his arms around his love and held him close. He buried his face in Tyson's hair and let Tyson's rainy scent swirl around his brain. Tyson brought his arms around Kai and snuggled into Kai's warmth, inhaling his smokey scent.

**Right, now I have edited this chapter, please let me know what you think and any ideas you'd like me to put in as I have misplaced my original plans for this fic. I will continue this and try my hardest to keep you enthralled. **

**Please Review **


End file.
